The tasty powder, from Imai Hotaru
by o0love0olemon0o
Summary: The black cat appeared to be in our favourite brunette's room.She got a pack of powder.“What’s that?” -Natsume “Oh, this is the tea Hotaru gave me… she said it taste good…” - Mikan. Imai Hotaru, giving stuffs out. Mikan and Natsume in a ROOM. Lemon. MxN


Rated-M lemon.

Natsume woke up, and found himself in Mikan's place.

'_What in the world?'_ he thought.

_**Flashback:**_

_Natsume just finished his mission._

"_NATSUME!!! WHAT THE HELL?? WHY ARE YOU HURT? IS IT BECAUSE OF YOUR MISSION??" shouted Mikan._

"_S-shut up, P-polka, I'm not…" he fainted in Mikan's arm._

'_**W-what the?**__' thought Mikan._

_She brought him to her room and treated his wounds._

End flashback

'_Oh, I remember now…'_ thought Natsume.

Just then, Mikan woke up.

"Oh, Natsume, I see you're awake now…" said Mikan, rubbing her eyes. "Wait a minute, I'll get you a cup of water…" and she got off her bed and walked towards the kitchen.

When she got off her bed, Natsume blushed. Our brunette is only wearing her underwear.

"P-polka, what are you wearing?" said Natsume.

"Oh… Since I'm only sleeping, I don't even bother to wear my clothes…" she said.

She got a pack of powder.

"What's that?" asked Natsume.

"Oh, this is the tea Hotaru gave me… she said it taste good…" she said.

'_there's something doesn't smell right here… Imai? Giving her stuffs?_' he thought.

She gave him the cup as the both of them drank it.

"N-ne, Natsume, do you think there's something in the drink? Since I feel a bit… hot…" said Mikan.

Natsume got off the bed with a bit of difficulty as he is a bit _hot_ too.

He looked at the back of the packet.

"BAKA! This is _sex pills powder_!!" he said, start to feel a bit horny.

Then Mikan suddenly walked towards Natsume, face flushed.

"Na-tsu-me, can you come here a bit with me?" she said flirtingly.

Natsume followed her. Mikan sat on the bed, she gestured Natsume to the bed too.

"W-what are you doing, Pol-" he was stopped by a sudden kiss by Mikan.

The kiss was lustful. They both enjoyed the kiss and stopped to breath.

"By the way, I wanna show you something. I wanna do this a long time ago…" she said.

She got Natsume's hand and put it between her inner thighs.

Natsume blushed, Mikan was **very **wet.

"I wanna tell you, every time I see you, I get wet." She said absent-minded.

"I know you want me, because I want you too…" she said as she kiss him again.

Natsume can't control himself anymore, he start to trail kisses to her breast.

He unhooked her bra with difficulty, they were still inexperienced, right?

Then he started to grope around her breasts.

"N-natsume…"

Natsume got more turned on with Mikan's words. He started to fiddle her erected nipples. Mikan moaned more as he suck on her nipples.

Then Natsume decided to go further down. He stopped at her womanhood.

The smell of her wetness made him turned on immediately.

He removed her underwear and started to lick her pussy.

"A-ah… Natsume, n-not there…" she moaned.

Hearing her moans, he thrust two fingers in her dripping sex.

"Ah…. N-N-Natsume…" she moaned louder while lifting her hips higher to feel more of Natsume's fingers.

Then Natsume stopped and turned to go.

"hn, Polka, leave you all horny, right?" he said smirking.

He walked towards the door, Mikan wore her underwear and run towards him to hug him.

"Na-tsu-me, I know you're horny too, by…" she said, starting to massage his harden member.

Natsume purred.

He turned around, part of him was letting Mikan do what she wanted, and part of him liked what she was doing.

Mikan removed his boxers and start kitty-licking his member's tip.

"A-ahh…" Natsume moaned loudly.

Mikan started to suck his length fully. Natsume push her head further down, wanting to last this delicious friction.

When Natsume was about to cum, Mikan stopped.

Mikan smirked.

"We're even now." She said.

"You're not playing fair, I'm going to give you a _punishment_." Said Natsume.

Mikan liked the idea of punishment as she sat on the bed, widening her legs to let Natsume see her now-see-through panty is now dripping wet.

Natsume licked his lips wickedly while walking towards Mikan.

He crawled on top of Mikan.

He started kissing her furiously while massaging her pussy, liking her wetness. Mikan moaned in the kiss.

She flipped Natsume and now she's on top.

"Mou… Natsume kun you're having fun, then what can Mikan chan play?" she said, pouting cutely.

Then she start sucking his whole again while fiddling with his erected nipple.

"M-mikan, d-don't stop…." He said breathlessly.

The brunette didn't plan to stop but to make him more aroused.

At last he finally had enough strength to flip her and tore her underwear. He started to thrust into her womanhood.

At first Mikan was in pain, she was shouting in agony. But after a while, she started to like it and moaned loudly.

"Faster natsume… faster…" she moaned.

They both cummed together and Natsume slept breathlessly beside Mikan.

"Oi, Mikan, tell Imai to bring that pack of powder tomorrow too. _I really liked it._" Natsume said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okie….. weird is it?


End file.
